


In Her Heart Shall Burn

by unfathomablepeach



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfathomablepeach/pseuds/unfathomablepeach
Summary: You were sent as a silent observer, meant to bring news of the Conclave's outcome to your clan. Though, before any valuable information could be gathered, a massive explosion occurred. I guess you could say things did not go as planned.





	In Her Heart Shall Burn

**Author's Note:**

> //This is my very first serious fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated! It'll be a short first chapter, just to see what people think of it. They will be much longer from here on! I hope you enjoy.♥//
> 
> Translations - Dalish
> 
> Su an’banal i’ma! - To the void with you!

    The chill of the mountain clung to you like a life-sucking leech. You bloody hated this place; curled up beside a fur tree, sitting on your sore heels to avoid the inevitable frostbite you’d get sitting in the snow. Even through your thick headscarf, the cold air tickled your sensitive pointed ears and sent shivers down your slender torso. ‘ _This better be worth it’,_ you thought, rubbing the itch from your red nose and brushing ash-blonde bangs away from your pale blue eyes.

“They are never-ending,” groaned the shivering elf leaning on the tree beside you. “Have they invited every mage and templar in Ferelden? These cannot _all_ be important members of human society...”

You inhaled, breathing your reply. “All humans think themselves important, Terys.” To which he scrunched his nose in dismay. Terys had a deeply rooted dislike, or distrust, of humans. As did many of the Dalish, though you found yourself in fact simply neutral on the matter. You couldn’t be bothered to have such a hate for anything inside your heart, save for morning chores. Though, compared to your current situation, morning chores seemed welcoming, enjoyable even.

It was 8440 FA, or 9:41 Dragon as the Chantry would have it, and you and your fellow hunter had been sent to the Frostback Mountains of Ferelden, to observe the so-called peace talks being held between rebel mages and templars at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The recent war between the two had affected your clan’s way of life, and disrupted many others. The clan’s Keeper had chosen you, his second, and Terys, your life-long friend, to take the long journey from your home in the Free Marches and bring news of the outcome of the Divine’s Conclave.   

Terys had been right in that they were never-ending. It seemed you had been waiting almost a full day for the conclave attendees to reach the temple and begin the peace talks. Coming up the mountain path in a long line of swords and staffs, armor and robes, side by side now without a single incident occurring. It seemed that everyone truly did want this to end. Regardless of the hope rising in your chest, you sighed. After all it wouldn’t be long before another conflict broke out among the humans, leaving innocents caught in the middle once again.

“Elera,”

You blinked and tilted your head towards the voice that beckoned you. “What?”

Though before you could fully respond, you felt the sharp, cold sting of wet snow in your face. Gasping and sputtering as you frantically shook the stuff from your scarf, you could hear Terys’s amused laughter as he moved behind the thick trunk of the fur tree, preparing himself for your retaliation.

 _“Su an’banal i’ma!”_ You cursed, and then laughed as you scurried to form your own ball of snow, happy to have a reason to move around. Clearing the snow from your face you got to your feet and scaled around the tree after Terys. You’d shove the damn snow down his pants if you got a hold of him. Despite your usual swiftness, you were dodged with ease and swept up in the arms of the snow-fiend. Sensing you were about to be tossed into a nearby snowbank, you wrapped your much smaller arms around Terys’s shoulders and twisted your body so as to unbalance him.

“Fuck, shit, wuh-“ He wobbled and with a final struggle, you both crashed into the icy coldness, shrieking as you went down.

You laid there together for a moment of laughter, then as Terys got to his feet, he lent you his firm hand. “You scream like a girl, lethallan.” He teased. Pulling yourself up from the snow, his hand in your grasp, you scoffed.

“I don’t know how you could hear me over your own girlish noises, _lethallin._ ” You taunted back, shaking the snow from your now damp clothes. He chuckled softly, ridding himself of the snow as well.

You shook your head dismissively and returned to your side of the tree to further gather yourself, and fix your scarf, which had slipped off and into the snow. Your short choppy locks blew gently in the wind, and feeling the frost touch your ear tips again, you quickly wrapped yourself back in the scarf. Glancing beyond the trees separating you from the path to the temple, you noticed the numbers of people had lowered. _‘Almost time,’_ you realized.

“We should make our way up further, don’t you think?” You inquired. Terys nodded in response and went to gather the supplies you had brought. A few bags and satchels, and your bed rolls.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread came over you, a flash of heat arose in your gut, and in an instant…

A flash, a deafening rumble, and nothingness came over you.   


End file.
